Mitsue Sayuri
is a main character and the second Cure introduced in [[Prism Pretty Cure!|''Prism Pretty Cure!]]. She is thirteen years old and a first year attending Yusei Middle School. She is energetic and childish but usually has her head in the clouds. She aspires to become a patissier when she grows up, and take over her parents' sweet shop, Citrine Sweets. Her Jewel Heart is the Yellow Citrine. Her Cure form is . The Pretty Cure of Happiness, whose theme colour is yellow. Appearance She has strawberry blondehttp://www.colorhexa.com/ffae86 hair held in twin tails with two yellow flower clips. When let down, her hair is nearly shoulder length. Her eyes are dark yellow. Sayuri wears a short yellow dress with black cuffs and white puffy frills underneath the skirt, white socks and black shoes. She also wears a white apron when she's working. As Cure Sparkle... Personality Sayuri has a upbeat and childish personality; she has a strong sense of taking care of others. She is a first year attending Yusei Middle School and a member of the Baking Club. She holds a great love for sweets, accompanied with a very large appetite and aspires to be a patisserie when she grows up; so she can take over her parents sweet shop called, Citrine Sweets. She is a loyal and trust worthy person, especially to her childhood friend, Yukimura Aiko, whom she very overprotective of and cares for deeply. Because her feelings to protect Aiko is too strong, she often abandons her own feelings and safety. She is also shown to be a bit pushy or stubborn with her ways being somewhat immature. Sayuri is considered to be a tsundere. Personal Information Basic Statistics * '''Full Name': Sayuri Mitsue * Japanese: 光枝さゆり * Birthday: November 24th''' ' * '''Zodiac': Sagittarius * Birthplace: Kira Town * Nationality: Japanese * Height: 150 cm * Weight: 43 kg * Blood Type: B * Species: Human * Personal Quote:' ' * Occupation:' '''Student and Pretty Cure * '''Class': 1-A * Favourite Food: Pastry and Sweets * Least Favourite Food: Green Peas Fears/Weaknesses Skills Cure Sparkle "The sparkling heart radiates happiness! Cure Sparkle!" 輝く心が幸せを放射！キュアスパークル！ Kagayaku kokoro ga shiawase o hōsha! Kyua Supākuru!' is the alter Pretty Cure ego of Mitsue Sayuri. Cure Sparkle has the power of the Sun. Her main colour is yellow. She could transform by saying the transformation phrase, "Pretty Cure! Prism Set!". She represents happiness. Attacks To be added. Etymology - This name combines meaning "light, ray", which is a reference to Sayuri's sun-based powers as Cure Sparkle. meaning "three" or meaning "enough, full, fullness, satisfy" with meaning "blessing, favour, grace, kindness", meaning "bough, branch, twig, limb", meaning "bay, creek, inlet" or meaning "flourish, glory, honour, prosperity, splendour." - From Japanese means "small" and means "lily". This is a references to Sayuri's favourite flower and her sun-based powers, since flowers grow with the help of the sun. Cure Sparkle means shine brightly with flashes of light.''https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/sparkle Nicknames Songs Sayuri's voice actor has participated in zero songs for the character she voices. Duets ''To be added. Trivia * Sayuri is the third Cure to have a hobby in cooking and whose family has a bakery, preceded by Saki and Kanade. * She is the fourth Cure who helps run her family's restaurant, preceded by Hino Akane, Aida Mana, and Omori Yuko. * Cure Sparkle follows the pseudo-tradition of yellow Cures having a "puffier" outfit than their teammates. * Cure Sparkle's attack is similar to Cure Mint's Mint Protection, Cure Sunshine's Sunflower Aegis, and Cure Rosetta's Rosetta Wall. * She is the 4th Cure to have defensive attacks. ** She is the third yellow-themed Cure to have defensive attacks, preceded by Cure Rosetta and Cure Sunshine. ** Cure Sparkle is the fourth yellow Pretty Cure that have the ability to create a shield, followed by Cure Sunshine, Cure Rosetta, and Cure Honey. * She is currently the only yellow-themed Cure who is the second member of her team while other yellow-themed Cures were the third member of their teams. * Cure Sparkle is the fifth yellow Pretty Cure to have her hair in the twin tails. Links To be added. References Category:Prism Pretty Cure! Category:Prism Pretty Cure! Characters Category:Characters Category:Magical girls Category:Yellow Cures Category:Golden Cures Category:Gold Cures Category:Cures Category:Females Category:Female Category:User:CureInfinity1